


Шанс на прощение

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Квентин не может поклясться в том, что сделал все ненамеренно. Возможно, он просто не заслужил быть счастливым, у него совсем нет такого таланта — как и способностей к магической ботанике.





	Шанс на прощение

Спустя три месяца после распределения Квентин ни на шаг не приближается к тому, чтобы понять свою специализацию, лишь медленно вычеркивает из списка то, что ей определенно быть не может.

Например, он точно уверен, что магическая ботаника — не его призвание. Он старательно выполняет практические, но не преуспевает даже по самым скромным меркам. На очередном занятии его растение, которое должно было зацвести после применения заклинания, сохнет и умирает в считанные секунды.

Так что Квентин тяжело вздыхает, поправляет упавшие на лицо волосы и принимается наблюдать за Элис. Почти с восхищением, почти с завистью — ей, как обычно, все удается идеально. Движения ее рук точные, скупые, выверенные: тонкий стебель послушно тянется вверх и на самой его верхушке распускается крохотный белый бутон. В этот момент Квентину кажется, словно в его груди что-то робко шевелится, будто первые зеленые ростки пробиваются сквозь сухую землю. Элис оборачивается, почувствовав его взгляд, и Квентин закашливается. Все это действительно странно: не мог же он случайно вдохнуть семена растений и не заметить. Было бы крайне нелепо.

Уроки на краю света у Маяковского тоже никак не помогают ему найти свой магический талант. Зато вынужденное молчание приносит результат: Квентин внимательнее прислушивается к себе, собственным ощущениям, и понимает — в груди становится теснее. Возможно, виной тому все более пристальные взгляды Элис, выверенные и точные, как и движения ее рук при сотворении заклинаний. Она целует Квентина сама, а он тянется навстречу, словно растение к солнцу — медленно, неуверенно, но так же неотвратимо.

Это странное волшебство, сложное: магия чувств, в которой Квентин тоже не слишком-то силен, но ему хочется научиться. Там, где не хватает умений, Квентин привык брать упрямством: он протягивает руку Элис, снова и снова, раз за разом, пока она не сдается. Они сплетаются, сливаются и это кажется таким правильным, таким естественным процессом. Грудь Квентина пылает, чувства расцветают, будто пытаются вырваться, пробиться во внешний мир белыми бутонами. Мнимый аромат цветов дурманит, кружит голову Квентина.

Тем более сильно его недоумение и боль, когда все рушится в одно мгновение, когда он — одним неосторожным движением — уничтожает все сам. Впрочем, Квентин не может поклясться в том, что сделал все ненамеренно. Возможно, он просто не заслужил быть счастливым, у него совсем нет такого таланта — как и способностей к магической ботанике. Именно потому в груди теперь так царапает и тянет, словно вместо цветов остались лишь сухие колючки. Квентин хотел бы узнать заклинание, которое снова сможет превратить их в благоухающие бутоны. Волшебные слова, которые могли бы все исправить, но магия не дает такой власти. В глазах Элис — холодная зима, ледяные осколки, больно режущие при попытке приблизиться.

Квентин — упрямый. Это все, что ему остается: действовать вопреки, когда в этом нет ни смысла, ни капли надежды. Он продолжает идти вперед, пока сухие колючки в груди не превращаются в тлен и пепел. Серая пыль забивает легкие, не дает дышать, залепляет глаза. Квентин остается в темноте.

Уже там, в холодной комнате на краю света, он словно просыпается, видит себя со стороны. Вот — он, а вот — Элис. Живая, теплая, чувствующая. В ее глазах стоят слезы, блестят и тают осколки льда. Только вот сам Квентин уже мертв, в груди пусто и сухо, больше нечему болеть.

Ему никогда не давалась магическая ботаника, но сейчас он знает о своем главном таланте — чинить мелкие предметы, делать целым то, что разлетелось на кусочки. Теперь Квентин понимает, как собрать из осколков хрустальное сердце Элис.

Возможно, это и есть шанс если не на счастье, то хотя бы на прощение.


End file.
